Contingencies
by ElwynCeltic
Summary: The continuing story of Elena and Stefan. Their struggle to survive togther on love along. Damon fights his own inner demons, struggling to forget Elena's every touch.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to L.J. Smith and her publishing company. I own nothing. If in the slight chance you don't recognize it, you may have skipped over it in the book. That's right, I'm claiming nothing. This was written just for my own enjoyment, and no profit will ever be made!! Well, now that that is said, please enjoy the show!

................................................................................................................

Contingencies  
  
Prologue  
  
He never looked back. Not even once. Each step was a sharp jab in his soul. Every time his boot touched the earth, another knife cut into his heart. But he wouldn't turn around. Seeing her in his arms again would be his death. So he kept going. The sounds of rejoicing resonated through his mind. The further away he retreated, the louder her laughter rang. With a snarl of rage he transformed from a man into a sleek black crow. In a blinding rush of flapping wings he took to the sky. Past the trees into the sky he flew, but not once did he ever risk looking back. For he knew deep inside, behind him was nothing but eternal longing, emptiness, and his own damnation.


	2. Rejoice

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to L.J. Smith and her publishing company. I own nothing. If in the slight chance you don't recognize it, you may have skipped over it in the book. That's right, I'm claiming nothing. This was written just for my own enjoyment, and no profit will ever be made!! Well, now that that is said, please enjoy the show!

................................................................................................

Contingencies  
Chapter 1: Rejoice  
  
Elena didn't know how long she stayed there in the clearing. She honestly felt as if she had never truly felt happiness until that very moment. Even in Caroline's wet dress and Damon's heavy jacket she felt more beautiful than ever before. She wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck again as he lifted her in the air and twirled her around.  
  
Bonnie couldn't keep her hands off of Elena. Every time Stefan let go for a mere second, Bonnie threw herself into Elena's embrace and they would both cry all over again. Meredith still couldn't believe her eyes. She stood by Marr, hands clasped beneath her chin, quietly watching the celebration.  
  
As Bonnie finally let go and stepped away, Elena looked back towards the woods once more. "He'll be alright." Stefan whispered into her ear. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and Elena instinctively leaned against his chest.  
  
'I hope so." She whispered back. "It must be hard for you to have him finally show his love for you then disappear."  
  
Stefan's eyes clouded over and he pulled Elena tighter against him. "I never thought I would have seen it." He trailed off, wiping a wet strand of hair off of his forehead. "Whatever happens between us, I'll never forget." He pulled away and took on of her hands in his. "Come now, let's get you out of this rain."  
  
Elena nodded and let him lead her over to the others. She looked back one more time, if there was even the slightest chance that Damon would come back... But no, he was, if only for the time being, gone.  
  
"I know that we're all beside ourselves with happiness at the moment, but we do need to face the fact that regardless of what we all witnessed tonight, the entire town thinks that Elena is dead." Elena winced slightly as Stefan spoke the truth, but the gentle squeeze of his hand comforted her.  
  
"He's right. I can't go home." A picture of her Aunt Judith and little Margaret crossed her mind. "They'll never be able to accept what has happened." Elena finally felt the reality slap her across the face. She had no place to go, no family. No matter that some higher power decided to give her another chance at living, she had no life.  
  
"Let's not think about that, not now, not tonight." Bonnie interrupted. "Tonight is only for being happy. We've got the rest of forever to figure everything else out."  
  
"She's right." Matt agreed. "We're all to excited to think right now."  
  
"And it's getting late." Meredith pointed out. "I don't think that Mrs. Flowers will see her if you and Elena go back to the boarding house for the night. Even if she does, I don't think that she'll say anything. We can meet in your room in the morning and discuss everything."  
  
"All right, that sounds good." Elena took turns hugging everybody again. "That you." She whispered hugging Caroline last.  
  
Caroline shrugged kissing Elena lightly on the cheek. "It was the least I could do after the way I treated you last year."  
  
"It's okay." Elena said wiping away another tear. "Everything in the past is already forgotten." Caroline smiled and waved over her shoulder as she followed Meredith, Matt, and Bonnie out of the clearing. She watched them until they were out of sight before turning towards Stefan. There was nothing left to say as she placed her pale hand into his and felt his strong fingers encircle hers. 

.....................................................................................................  
To be continued soon...


End file.
